Forgotten Ciel Phantomhime love story
by Animelover-Jrock
Summary: In an instant, you lost everything. Wallowing in your own helplessness, you had lost all hope. It was then, that he came. Pulling you out of the darkness, and giving you shelter. The young head of the Phantomhive Manor and his mysterious butler. They take you in, but what is the real reason for his kindness?


You fell to the ground, allowing the rain to pelt your face. That was it. You had just lost everything. Gritting your teeth, you scraped your fingernails across the rough gravel. Through the bars of the metal gate, you saw your house, engulfed in flames. Your father was in the arms of a well-built man, who was pulling him away. Using every ounce of energy in your body, you pulled yourself up, using the decayed bars for support. The smoke from the flames seemed to cover up even the full moon, suffocating you. You felt your eyes moistening, and you burst out into uncontrollable sobs as you leaned on the gate for support. You had known all along, the indescribable sins your father had committed for business. However, how was it possible to say anything, when he was your only family? Now, you had to bear the consequences of his actions. Not knowing what to do from here on, you began to walk. You scoured the streets of London, passing countless vendors, shops, and alleys. You searched for a place to stay, but to no prevail. By the time you arrived at the most deserted street in London, you had abandoned all hope. Along with the increasing weakness forming in your limbs, your body was starving. Your knees gave away, and you collapsed. You were ready to fall, anticipating the moment you would hit the ground. It never did. Someone's arms were tightly wrapped around your back, clutching your waist and preventing you from falling. Through your blurry vision, you saw the silhouette of a tall man, hovering above you. Falling prey to the weakness, you fall back into the stranger's arms and closed your eyes.

* * *

You woke up to the sound of people talking, arguing it would seem. You were lying on a large navy-blue couch. You propped yourself onto your elbow, and found yourself in a familiar environment.  
You were in the middle of a large study room. There were antiques perched on high shelves on the walls, and a chandelier located on the ceiling. Across the room was a young boy, sitting at a desk. Standing next to him was a tall man dressed in black, who seemed to be the person who picked you up. The room was quiet, so the arguing must have come from outside.

"I see you're awake" The boy said with an amused tone, sipping his tea.

"This...where am I?" You questioned. The boy looked up from his tea, and you noticed he covered one eye with a eye-patch.

"There is no need to worry. My butler and I merely saw you unconscious on the street, and though it to be common courtesy to help you. I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of this manor. This is my butler, Sebastian" he explained.

"I see. In that matter, thank you very much. However, I am afraid I must take my leave now" You tried to stand but a unbearable throbbing filled your head, causing your knees to give away as you collapsed onto the couch once again.

"Are you sure about that?" He raised an eyebrow "If I remember correctly, your estate was burned down yesterday"

Yesterday? _I've been asleep that long?_

"Lady Catherine, it is my master's wish for you to stay here until you are in better health" The butler chimed in

"How do you know my name?" You asked suspiciously.

"You are Catherine Ozaki, only daughter of Takanori Ozaki. You father was head of which imported goods from Japan. Your father was caught in a drug trafficking scheme, and the Mafia began to chase him" He was explained what you already knew. You looked down, letting your straight brunette hair cover your face

"Yes..." You replied quietly

"Lady Catherine, allow me to show you to your room" Sebastian offered with a smile, which read

'There's no way you would refuse, right?'

You followed him out, into a long winding corridor. Once you took a step out, you was greeted by 3 people, jumping out in excitement.

"You're awake!" The one on the far left commented. He had blonde-ish hair, and had a straw hat hanging at the back of his head. He...looked pretty cute

"We were very worried, yes!" The one in the middle chimed in. She seemed to be a maid. The pink hair was tied in two pigtails, and she wore large glasses.

"We were wondering who our young master had brought home..." The last one looked like a chef. He had short-cut hair, was tall and wore an apron.

"U-um..." you stuttered

"Finni, Mey-rin, Bard, our guest is very tired at this moment. Please allow me to escort her to her room" Sebastian gave them a death glare, making them keep quiet.  
You continued walking, stopping often to admire the paintings. At last, you arrive a room, which he unlocked for you.

"Thank you, Sebastian" He was about to leave, but you stopped him by calling his name

"What is it, Lady Catherine?" He questioned

"Why...are you showing such kindness? When I am a mere stranger?" You couldn't figure out the secret to their kindness

"Well, perhaps my young master is simply a kind person" He suggested with a smirk

"But you know, you may not be as much of 'strangers' as you think you are" He commented before bowing and taking his leave.  
...What? What did that mean?  
-

"Bocchan, have you confirmed it? Is she really the same person? The butler asked as he poured Earl Grey tea

"Not yet. But the resemblance is incredible" The boy replied

"If I may, who exactly does lady Catherine resemble?" Sebastian inquired further

"Someone...from my past" Sebastian knew not to ask any further  
"I see...well, I must leave now to start cooking" The tall man bowed and took his leave

Ciel pulled out a picture, hidden in his desk. He held it up with his thumb and index finger, and examined it closely. The picture was of a young girl, around 6. She had brunette hair, which was tied up in two braids, and she had a closed eye smile. He put the picture back in the drawer  
_Cathy...Have I really met you again?_


End file.
